A Night to Remember
by ImWithTheBand121
Summary: Dana is an American teenager who's having a less than magical prom night. All she wants is some adventure. Be careful what you wish for. Featuring OC. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: My first Doctor Who fic! I own nothing except my OC.I was going to create my own race of aliens, but I got a headache trying to come up with something.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I don't know why I let Annie drag me to the stupid prom. She knows I hate parties of any kind. My emerald green dress is nice, not too tight, and Annie said that it really sets off my hair and skin tone. But I'm sweating uncomfortably in it and my strappy gold stilletos hurt my feet.

What's even worse about tonight is that I don't have a date. I've been standing awkwardly in the corner watching Annie suck face with her boyfriend. They look ridiculous together. Annie wanted them to match, and that would have been cute if she hadn't picked hot pink for her dress and his bowtie and vest. They look like Pepto Bismol. I check the time on my phone. 9:45. Great, I still have an hour and fifteen minutes of bad music and provocative dancing to endure. Seriously, the chaperones gave up on their "arm's width apart" rule at the beginning of the night. And the techno pop remixes of Justin Bieber songs are brutally assaulting my eardrums.

Finally, I decide to take a walk to clear my mind. I exit the gym and make a brief stop at my locker to drop off my wretched shoes. The night air is light and cool, courtesy of the breeze from the ocean a few miles away. I do love living in Florida, but I want some adventure in my life. I want to study abroad, see what the world has to offer.

I find myself sitting in the football stands and looking up at the night sky. Stars sparkle against an inky blue backdrop almost as much as the lines of sequins swooshing down the neckline of my dress. Suddenly, there's a flash of light streaking across the sky, a shooting star. I squeeze my eyes shut and make a wish. _I wish that I could just get out of here. I want to see new places and leave my old life behind. _

When I look up I see that the light is getting closer. Too close. It's not a shooting star at all, but it's heading directly for the football field. I scramble to my feet, hike up my skirt and hurry down the steps. _You're imagining it._ I tell myself._ You were bored and your mind is playing tricks on you. Just get back to the gym and forget that this all happened._ I make the mistake of looking back and see a spaceship parked on the field. A huge freaking cylindrical spaceship that's probably ruining the perfectly kept grass.

A bright spotlight centers in on me. Crap.

"Halt, human!" A deep voice booms from a speaker. "What is your name?"

"Uh, Dana?" I say it like it's a question.

"We are the Judoon, and we have received your distress signal. What is the danger?"

"The what? What distress signal? I don't know what you're talking about!" I certainly didn't send any kind of distress signal, unless maybe I wished too hard.

"Loud, repetitive, low pitched thuds are a common universal distress signal. Are you the source of these signals?"

"What?" I say again. Then it clicks. The sound system was so loud that these aliens were able to hear them and mistook them for a cry for help. Kudos to the DJ, he really brought the house down.

"No! You're mistaken, that's not a distress signal, and it's just music…"

"SILENCE! You say there is no danger here?"

I shake my head no.

"Then you are being charged with false reports and you will be severely punished!"

A second blue light shoots out and keeps me frozen in place like some kind of tractor beam. The door to the giant spaceship opens and out marches an army of…rhinos. That's the only way I can accurately describe them. From the neck down, they have humanoid bodies and are clad in black uniforms. But they have rhino heads. There must be hundreds of them.

Three of them approach me and two push my shoulders down so I am on my knees. My dress meets the grass, green on green. The third Rhino turns to his army.

"Find and eradicate the source of the signal!" He commands.

"Now, what shall your punishment be? Execution?" He booms as he points some kind of gun at me. The others pin my arms behind my back. I gulp and say a quick goodbye to everyone in my head. _Goodbye, mom and dad. I love you both so much. Goodbye Mr. Baggins _(my cat)_. Goodbye Annie, and please don't do anything too stupid._

Suddenly, a strange whooshing noise fills my ears. A blue box with doors and a sign that says "Police Call Box" materializes out of thin air. I'm not even surprised this time. It's been an eventful night, to say the least. The doors swing open to reveal a tall, skinny man in a blue suit and red Converse shoes. His brown hair sticks up in wild, unruly spikes. He's kind of handsome, even though he looks old enough to be my dad.

"Stop! She's innocent! Don't hurt her!"He shouts running over to where we are.

"Doctor! You have no business interfering with justice!"

"You have no reason to harm her. Just let her explain." The man winks at me.

"Who are you?" I ask. A sly smile grows across his face.

"I'm the Doctor."

_**A/N: Cue theme song! I did my best with the Judoon dialogue and I kind of stole the dance setting from "The Troop". No, not stole, I was "inspired". Yes, that sounds good. Reviews are appreciated, so let me know how I did.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A/N: Just a heads up, I will be updating irregularly due to school and other obstacles that the real world contains. And this story will take place post-Journey's End and pre-End of Time, like a forgotten special or something.**_

"Doctor…" I begin, waiting for the strange man to finish my sentence.

"Just the Doctor," he says. I just now notice that he speaks with a British accent.

"Just the Doctor? Like, that's your name? That's pretty badass."

The Doctor grins. "Why, thank you. And you?"

"Dana. Dana Reynolds."

"SILENCE, BOTH OF YOU!" The Judoon or whatever he's called booms. We both shut up on command.

"Human, you have sixty seconds to explain yourself."

"Uh, right. Well, what you hear going on over there is a…coming of age…social gathering? It's called the prom." I cannot believe I am explaining prom to an alien. "And what you heard earlier was music. Heavy bass drops are kind of in vogue now." Oh God. Now I'm explaining _dubstep_.

"Oh, this is the prom! That's why you're so dressed up!" The Doctor says with a huge grin on his face and a faraway look in his eyes. "I remember the first prom I ever went to. The year was 1975…"

I can't really follow anything else he's saying because he's starting to babble. Who exactly is this guy? First he shows up out of nowhere in this blue box, calls himself "the Doctor", and now he's saying that he's been to the year 1975? As confused as I am right now, I can't help but think that I like him already.

"The noise is causing a disturbance, human. You have until twenty-three hundred hours to put an end to it. Or else."The Judoon two others release me, and I turn to the Doctor.

"Twenty-three hundred is eleven o'clock, right?"

"Yes, that's correct." He helps me stand up. "Where are your shoes?"

"In my locker. High heels suck. I told Annie that I wanted flats." I dust the grass off of my shimmering green gown. "Well, follow me." The Doctor and I walk to the gym in silence until he breaks the ice.

"So, prom, that's exciting!"

I shake my head. "No, not really. Up until now it was pretty boring, actually."

"Your date must not be all that amusing, then."

I look down at my bare feet padding along on the walkway. "Nope. No date. I'm flying solo tonight. My best friend wanted me to come with her, but I'm starting to think this was a waste of time."

The Doctor shrugs and sticks his hands his pockets. "Well, it's not a complete waste, is it? You're about to save your classmates from yet _another _misunderstanding from the Judoon. Believe me, I've dealt with them before, and they tend to blow things out of proportion."

I smile to myself. "Yeah, I guess that's pretty cool. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you flying solo? Don't you have anybody with you in that weird blue box of yours?"

"Weeell," he says, dragging the vowel out a little bit. "Not per se. I haven't had a companion for a while." I can tell that I kind of hit a touchy subject for the Doctor, because he's uncharacteristically silent until we reach the gymnasium doors.

"Holy _crap_!" I exclaim once we're inside. There are Judoon troopers everywhere, aiming guns at terrified prom-goers. The music is still going, and the DJ is nowhere in sight. Two Judoon seem to be looking for the off switch. The Doctor orders them to step aside so he can have a look.

"Dana, what's going on?"Annie runs over to me, practically tripping over her pink gown. She has a panicked expression in her bright blue eyes.

"Just, calm down, I got this." I look around for her boy toy. "Hey, where's Peter?"

"As soon as these rhino things showed up, he bailed before they could lock the doors."

I hug Annie, who looks utterly crestfallen. "It's gonna be okay. I would say 'I told you so', but given the circumstances…" My eyes sweep the room, "…you get the idea."

Annie nods. "What exactly _is_ going on? What are these things? And who's that?" Annie points to the skinny man in the blue suit.

"Dana! Over here." The Doctor is gesturing for me to join him over by the speakers.

"Be right back." I tell Annie. The music is turned off and the Doctor is scanning the speakers with a slender grey thing that has a blue light at the end. It makes a high pitched buzzing noise.

"What is that?" I ask. The Doctor stops scanning and flips the object in the air before catching it.

"This, my dear girl, is a sonic screwdriver."

I think that the way he says 'screwdriv-ah' is so darn endearing that I don't even question what it is.

"According to these readings, there is no way that this sound system could project sound at a frequency loud enough for the Judoon to hear from their spaceship. I was a little baffled as to how they could hear it at all."

"Well, how did they hear it?" I asked.

"You must be mistaken, Doctor. Our scanners never lie. There is no doubt that the signals were coming from this source." A Judoon spoke up.

The Doctor ran a hand through his already spiky brown hair.

"I know, I know! That's what I'm trying to figure out! Unless…"

"Unless what?" I cut in. The Doctor looked at me, then at the Judoon.

"Someone or something is amplifying the frequency from inside the sound system! Of course!"

The Doctor extends something on his sonic screw driver and aims it at the speaker with a devilish grin.

"And what would that be?"

"Only one way to find out! I've never used this setting before, so stand back."

Everybody within the vicinity immediately backs away as he blasts the speaker open.

_**A/N: Duh-duh-duhhh! Cliffhanger! I know that not a lot of people have been reading this, but I apologize anyway for the wait. I think that this fic will be concluded in about two or three more chapters, then I'll continue Dana's adventures with the Doctor in a new story. Also, shout-out to SiLvEr SCriPteD GaLliFreYan for liking this! I tried to make it longer this time, but it was the best I could do. Reviews are appreciated!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The Doctor pries open the speaker at the point where he sonicked it in half.

"There you are, little guy! Come here, I won't hurt you." He says, sticking his hand inside the speaker. When he pulls his arm back, he has the most adorable little creature I've ever seen sitting in his palm. He's about three inches tall, has minty-blue skin, big silver eyes, a big head and a tiny body clad in a silver space suit. The other students gasp in surprise at the little alien.

"Doctor, what is it?" I ask.

"Dana, this little fellow is called a Scitus. Clever little things they are. Nomadic species. Very resourceful."

I wave awkwardly at the tiny alien in the Doctor's hand. "Hello."

The creature crosses his arms over his miniscule body and huffs. "Yes. Hello. Please stop calling me little." He trills in a high pitched voice, barely above a whisper. "I'm one of the tallest in my colony."

"Oh, right, of course. My apologies. Can you tell me your name?"The Doctor asks.

"My name is Zeki."

"Right. Pleasure to meet you, Zeki. Where is the rest of your colony?"

Zeki shifts in the Doctors palm. His lips quiver a little as he frowns.

"We were on our way back from an expedition to Anura, when our fleet ran into a meteor shower. My space pod was knocked off course and I ended up here on Earth."

Moisture gathers in the tiny creature's big eyes, and finally, the tears spill over.

"I'm so lost! I amplified the sound of the music here to try and signal my fleet, but I don't think they heard me! I doubt they even know I'm gone!" Zeki's miniscule body is soon racked with sobs. So the Judoon were right; it was meant to be a distress signal.

"Let me see him." I tell the Doctor. He slides crying Scitus into the palm of my hand and disappears behind the speakers again.

"It's okay little g- I mean, you'll be okay." I say, remembering to not call him little and smoothing my fingers across the soft blue flesh of his head. It feels like velvet.

"I'm sure that your colony misses you a lot. I bet they're looking for you right now."

Zeki wipes a large tear from his silver eye and looks up at me.

"You think so?"

"I sure do. The Doctor is here to help you. I've only known him for a few minutes, but I already know that he's one of the bravest, most helpful people I've ever met."

The Doctor comes back smiling, obviously having overheard my kind words about him. There's something in his eyes, though, and it looks like a little hint of sadness. There's also a sleek white miniature space ship in his hands.

"This your space pod?" He asks. Zeki nods.

"Well, it looks like the engine was taken out here," He uses his sonic screwdriver to point out where the meteor must have hit the space pod, leaving a gaping hole with exposed wires and burn marks around the edges. "The entire engine is missing. Unfortunately, my sonic screwdriver can't fix that. However, I can get you a ride home. How does that sound?"

Zeki wipes more tears from his eyes and nods, smiling.

"We will escort the Scitus back to his planet." The Judoon leader booms. "We have the all of the resources necessary for repair on our ship."

"Well, I guess that's all sorted, then." The Doctor motions for me to give Zeki to the tall Judoon in front of me. I hand him over with some trepidation, but I realize that maybe the Judoon aren't total bad guys. They're just trying to do their jobs as intergalactic policemen, even if they let the power go to their heads a little bit.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Everyone steps outside to watch the Judoon board their ships and take Zeki home.

"Thank you Doctor! And you too, Earth girl!" Zeki calls, waving to us.

"You're welcome!" We say simultaneously. As soon as the ships depart for the stars, I turn to the crowd of well-dressed students behind me. "Okay everyone, show's over! I think that's enough excitement for tonight. Go home."

I hear disappointed groans mixed in with excited chatter about tonight's events. Actual aliens had just come to our school!

Annie runs over to me and hugs me. "I can't believe that just happened! How crazy was that?" She says, breathless.

"Insane. I'm still kind of in shock." I say to my best friend. The strangeness of the situation is just now starting to hit me.  
"You were so calm! It's like you knew exactly what to do."

"No, not really. I was just winging it."I never thought I'd hear myself described like that. I don't usually take charge. I'm more of a behind the scenes person.

" Everyone's going to be talking about this on Monday." Annie squeals. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

Still gripping Annie's arms tightly, I look around the field searching for the Doctor. Finally, I spot him leaning against the side of his big blue box.

"Um, no thanks. I'll see you later, okay?"

Annie and I share one last hug.

"Later!" She gathers up the hem of her dress and makes her way to the parking lot. I turn in the opposite direction and approach the blue box. Now that I think about it, I remember seeing pictures from 1950's England of big phone booths that you could call the police with. Interesting choice for a spaceship, if that's what this thing even was.

The Doctor was still leaning casually against the door, one eyebrow raised as he watched me examine the police box.

"So, what's next?" I ask.

"Well," The Doctor's voice does that high-pitched thing that happens whenever he says 'well'. "I could take you home if you'd like."

I know that's not all there is to it.

"Or…" I trail off, waiting for him to finish.

"Or, I could take you on one little trip." The corner of the Doctor's mouth twitches up.

"Like, to another planet? Another _galaxy_?" I say. This all sounds way too good to be true. I feel as if I'm dreaming and I'll wake up at any moment.

"Hm. Planet. Galaxy. Another time period, if you'd like."

"Wait, hold up. Are you saying that this thing can time travel?"

"It certainly can."

I look at the Doctor, then back at the box. It's no bigger than my oak wardrobe at home.

"How does this thing have room for all that?" I ask skeptically. The Doctor pushes one of the doors aside for me.

"Take a look."

For a second I think he's joshing me. I smile like it's a joke and I'm in on it, pushing past him and into the box.

I don't know what I expected. But I certainly wasn't expecting a huge freaking console room of sorts. The thing is bigger on the inside! There's a control panel with a large glass column in the middle. Off to the side there's a weathered yellow seat and winding staircases and beams everywhere. It looks like it stretches on forever!

It's impossible. The thought of this huge room fitting into such a confined box makes me dizzy. Or maybe it's the fact that I'm spinning around, my green dress swooshing around my ankles, trying to take everything in at once.

"But..it's…it's…big! It's huge! It's bigger on the inside!"

The look on the Doctor's face makes me think that he's gotten this kind of reaction before.

"How? What are you? I mean you look human, but obviously…" I throw my arms out to gesture at the large space around me.

"I'm called a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey. This is called a TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Think of the exterior as a doorway to another dimension."

Makes some sense, but I'm still a little lost. You know what; I don't even care how it's possible. It's real, it's right in front of me, and I decide not to worry about it _too_ much.

The Doctor starts flipping a few switches on the console.

"Right then! I'm only allowing one trip and we can go anywhere you'd like, so choose wisely!"

"We need to stop at my house and change first." I state matter-of-factly. "I'm not traversing the galaxy in my prom dress."

A cheeky grin lights up the skinny man's face. "Your wish is my command! First stop, Dana's house!"

The Doctor starts zipping around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons and switching on gadgets like a madman. How does he remember what everything does?

The TARDIS jolts to life, and I hear the whirring noise that filled my ears the first time the box materialized on the football field. The Doctor and I look at each other and laugh. I'm in a spaceship. A time travelling spaceship that's bigger on the inside. Not such a bad prom night after all.

_**A/N: I think this is my longest chapter ever! I'll wrap things up in the next one and then continue Dana's adventure with the Doctor in a separate fic. Sorry for the long wait to those who have been following the story. Reviews please!**_

_**Also: The Scitus are of my own creation and (according to Google translate) is Latin for sharp or bright in the intellectual sense, and Zeki is a Turkish/ Arabic name meaning "intelligent."**_


	4. Author's Note: Hiatus

HIATUS NEWS

Hey, guys. I'm sorry to say that I'm putting this fic on hiatus indefinitely. It's starting to take a different direction than where I wanted it to go, and I think I need some time to get it back on track. I'm having serious writer's block with this piece. Also, I want to start working on other projects. I'll come back to Dana's story one day! Just not any time in the foreseeable future. Thanks for reading.

ImWithTheBand121


End file.
